


Lent

by loveisgravity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lent, giving up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity
Summary: Waverly and Nicole decide to give up sex for Lent.  Let’s see how long that lasts...





	Lent

Lent  
A Wayhaught Fanfic

 

Waverly was hunched over the bar at Shorty’s, cleaning on a cold, gray Tuesday afternoon. It wasn’t snowing yet, but the heavy sky outside the bar held a promise of snow to come. It was three o’clock in the afternoon, right in between the lunch rush and the beginning of happy hour. This was the barmaid’s chance to catch up on cleaning, and she knew that tonight, of all nights, she’d need to stay ahead of it. This was Fat Tuesday and Shorty’s was offering a discount on a selection of Mardi Gras drinks for the Purgatory version of the annual gluttonous celebration. She had ordered a handful of King Cakes from the local grocery store and was waiting for her sister to drop them off before the start of Happy Hour.

Waverly paused as she heard the front door creak open, she turned around hoping to see Wynonna laden with a stack of bakery boxes, but instead she saw a sight that still managed to take her breath away, if she wasn’t prepared. 

Nicole Haught sauntered up to the bar in her exaggerated cowboy walk. Her police utility belt hung heavy around her slim hips and caused the regulation khaki slacks to sit a little lower than they should. Her dark navy, uniform shirt was tucked in tight and showed just a hint of curve from her hipbones just above her belt. Nicole always “forgot” to button the top two buttons of her shirt, but only when she was walking into Shorty’s to see her girlfriend. 

“Hey stranger,” Waverly greeted the tall redhead. She slapped her bar rag down on the dark wood of the bar. She leaned over, placed her elbow next to it, resting her head on her fist, and watched the Sheriff’s deputy walk up to her.

“Howdy, ma’am.” Nicole’s brown eyes sparkled with mischief. “Where can a lady wrestle up a kiss in these parts?”   
Waverly fanned herself with her free hand, and spoke in a high voice, “Goodness, I’m not that kind of girl, Officer.” She cracked a smile, enjoying the show.  
“Well then, I best be moving on.” Nicole made to turn around when Waverly decided to break character.  
“Excuse me, you get that fine looking butt back over here, Ms. Haught, and give me what I deserve.”  
Nicole turned back to face Waverly and stepped up to the shorter woman. “Baby, I can’t possibly give you what you deserve here; I’d have to arrest myself for indecent exposure.”  
“Well then, give me what you can.” Waverly raised her chin to meet the officer half way in a kiss. Nicole leaned over and gently pressed her lips to Waverly’s, pausing briefly to savor their sweet softness before stealing a couple more quick kisses and pulling back.   
“Hey baby,” she smiled deeply, revealing her adorable dimple.   
“Hi cutie.” Waverly answered dreamily.  
“Do you need any help before I head over to the station?” Nicole pointed behind her.  
“No, I think I have it covered. You are still planning on being back tonight to help keep the peace, right?”  
“Of course, baby. Unless a call comes in that pulls us all away, I’ll be here with Mardi Gras bells on.”   
“I’m looking forward to it.”   
Nicole sauntered back toward the front door, before throwing Waverly a sly grin and a wink over her shoulder.  
“Oh, and Officer,” Waverly spoke up, “Don’t forget to re-button your shirt.” 

Later that night, as the people began shuffling in to take refuge from the snow, Shorty’s was warming up nicely. Everyone was behaving and enjoying the party. Nicole sat in her favorite bar stool and casually scanned the crowd. Her tall glass of water was sweating on the bar; Waverly stepped over to wipe up the extra moisture and place a coaster underneath it.   
“I love seeing everyone getting along.” Nicole gestured around the bar. “I don’t know much about this holiday, but I like that it makes everyone happy.”  
“I think its a sweet holiday. A celebration of plenty before giving something important up voluntarily to bring understanding and appreciation.” Waverly nodded her head. “I can get behind that, even if I’m not the religious type.”   
Nicole watched her girlfriend in amazement, she knew better than to be surprised by her, yet she still managed to do it every so often.  
“What would you give up for Lent to bring better understanding and appreciation?” Asked Nicole.  
“I don’t know. It would have to be really important. If I’m going to do it, I’d want it to really mean something. I’m not just going to pick bread because I like it.”  
“Hey, giving up bread would be a real sacrifice for me.” Nicole pointed out. “I don’t know how I’d make it through a shift without my Shorty’s special sandwich for lunch.” Nicole winked.  
Waverly gave her a wide grin and playfully pushed at her hand on the bar.   
“I’m serious.” Waverly continued. “I’d want to pick something that I’d really miss and really be forced to think about in a new way.” Her eyes hit the ceiling as she thought. “I don’t know, like sex.”  
Nicole coughed into her water glass.  
“You’d be willing to give up sex for Lent?” Nicole said, shocked. “You know how long that is,” she paused, “I mean, that’s like…weeks.”  
“You don’t think we could make it, baby?”  
“No,” Nicole answered smugly.   
“What if I upped the ante, and you’d get more than just enlightenment out of the deal.” Waverly smiled knowingly.  
“Just what are you suggesting, Ms. Earp?”  
“Well,” Waverly stepped a little closer to Nicole and ran her finger up the back of the officer’s hand. “What if I told you that you could finally get that toy you’ve been hoping for,” she said in a dark whisper, so that no one else could hear her.  
Nicole’s mouth hung open in dismay and a shudder ran through her body. This wasn’t good, she needed to be on top of her game while in uniform, but that woman…  
“You’re on.” Nicole husked back.  
Waverly smiled again at her girlfriend. “Ok, starting right now: no sex until Easter, and there’ll be something special in your basket from the Easter Bunny.” Waverly bit her lips and smirked.

That night, the women easily kept their promise. They agreed to wear PJs to bed, just in case, but they were both so exhausted from the late night, that it wasn’t much of a sacrifice. After hurrying through their nighttime routines, the women collapsed into bed and were both asleep before the first kiss goodnight was complete.

It wasn’t until the next morning that the trouble began.

Waverly woke up before Nicole, as she usually did. She was more of a morning person, and enjoyed having a quiet house to herself to either get some work done or catch up on her reading. But this morning was particularly cold after the winter storm rolled in last night. Waverly could feel the chill in the air making her nose cold. She pressed it to the back of Nicole’s neck to warm it, but the redhead shrieked awake and jerked away.  
“Be careful where you put that thing, baby.” Nicole rolled over to face her girlfriend.  
“Sorry, I guess I need a bonus blanket just for my nose.”  
Nicole hummed as her eyes started to close again. “I understand, sweetie. I just need a little warning.” She lifted her head to cradle Waverly face against her neck. Waverly, for her part, nuzzled into the soft skin before her and gently kissed her way down.  
“Careful baby, you don’t want to go starting something you can’t finish.” Nicole’s deep morning voice made Waverly sigh. Nicole was right, better to stop now before it was too hard to turn back.  
She threw back her covers to get up and start the coffee. They could do this. Easter was when, again?

That afternoon, Waverly stopped by the station to deliver Nicole’s sandwich and check up on her favorite officer of the law. The snow from yesterday was still piled around the buildings, but most of the sidewalks were cleared already. Still Waverly thought it prudent to wear her knee-high, black winter boots over her black tights and short maroon skirt. They were warm and surprisingly good in the snow and slush. The fact that they made Nicole’s eyes bug out was a nifty little bonus.   
Waverly walked up to Nicole’s desk with confidence. Nobody gave her a second glance when she stepped in behind the bullpen’s front desk to approach her girlfriend. Nicole was concentrating hard on typing up some field notes and missed the arrival of Waverly. It wasn’t until the black-hosed legs appeared on her desk that Nicole jerked up to see Waverly looking down at her with a determined grin and white styrofoam box.   
“You were really lost there, officer.” Waverly teased.  
Nicole tried to drag her eyes up from the thighs in front of her with little success.   
“Baby.” Waverly sang softly, so that the other officers couldn’t hear. “My eyes are up here.” She pointed at her face.   
Nicole laughed and lifted her head to face Waverly. She gave her a wide, dimpled grin, placing one hand on Waverly’s leg, running her thumb back and forth.   
“Sorry, the fabric of these tights is simply distracting.”  
“Oh,” Waverly nodded her head in understanding, “is that what’s distracting. So if I stood up and slipped them off, you’d be all better?” Waverly uncrossed her legs and just that tiny bit of access to her upper legs made Nicole’s heart rate jump.   
“Uh huh.” the officer mumbled, staring again at Waverly’s legs.  
The brunette nudged Nicole’s hand with the outside of her thigh, spreading her legs just a little bit wider, and Nicole’s breath caught in her throat. She wanted to run her fingers up through the cave created by Waverly’s legs and her short skirt. But, no can do. She was at work and they had a promise to keep. A promise until Easter. Shit, what were they thinking?

That evening, Waverly was back at the homestead preparing dinner, when she heard the front door open up. She knew it had to be Nicole returning from work, as Wynonna had let her know she was spending the evening with Dolls going over a new case.   
Next, she heard the tell-tale creak of the overstuffed chair weighed down with a new burden. Waverly picked up the whiskey bottle she was saving for Nicole’s arrival and poured a large shot neat and carried the drink into the living room.   
She leaned in over Nicole’s shoulder to see what she was reading before handing the other woman the drink. When Nicole reached up behind her, her cheek brushed against the soft edge of Waverly’s breast hidden behind a layer of silky white, cashmere sweater and a push-up bra. She turned her head back to give the younger woman a little more room, and Waverly pressed her breasts against Nicole’s neck and shoulders.   
“Whatcha reading?” She whispered in Nicole’s ear. Nicole looked up from her magazine and stared off into the distance, biting back her smirk. If this was how Waverly intended on playing this game, then two could play.   
“Nothing, baby. I just needed to sit for a moment before changing. Do you need any help in the kitchen?”  
“Sure, I’d love some help cutting up the veggies.”  
“I’ll be right down, then.” She turned her head to plant a soft kiss on Waverly’s cheek, intentionally brushing the smaller woman’s breast with her chin. Touché, Earp.

When she appeared in the kitchen, Nicole was wearing a loose, low-hung pair of gray sweats and an oversized, V-neck Purgatory softball t-shirt. It seemed a little under-dressed compared to Waverly’s short skirt and sweater. But she picked the outfit based on the response it always got from her girlfriend, something about easy access in the heat of the moment.

Nicole snuck up behind Waverly and pressed her front very lightly into Waverly’s back. The shorter woman jumped at the touch and then relaxed back into her. Nicole wound her head to the side of Waverly’s to watch what she was doing. Waverly’s hands danced along as she chopped up celery and carrots. Her nimble fingers sure without needing to watch.  
Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips and saw an immediate slow down in the pace of the chopping.   
“Can I help?” Asked Nicole, slipping her hands around the smaller woman’s waist.   
Waverly let her head fall back against Nicole’s chest.  
“I’d love some.”  
Then Waverly spun around and out of Nicole’s hands, picking up a cutting board and dumping the vegetables onto the kitchen table. Nicole took the hint and followed Waverly to the table to take over the chopping.   
She stood on the opposite side of the table so that she could face Waverly as she chopped. But as soon as the tall woman bent over to cut the carrots, a huge gap was created between her t-shirt and chest, revealing the top curve of skin, as well as the white lace bra cupping her breasts.  
Waverly stared down Nicole’s shirt, wondering if the redhead planned this when she changed.  
She shook her head and smirked, still staring at the white-clad gifts.

Waverly finally turned away from the sight in front of her and went back to her job. As she pulled together the rest of dinner, she began to sing to herself, swaying her hips.   
“Sing a little louder, baby, so I can hear you.” Requested Nicole.  
Waverly looked over her shoulder and smiled back at her girlfriend. She turned to face the sink and started in on Aretha Franklin’s Do Right Woman- Do Right Man. Waverly danced as she sang, and Nicole was mesmerized by her girlfriend’s voice and body. All chopping ceased. The knife lay abandoned, as Nicole made her way around the table to stand behind this tiny, but mighty woman. Nicole watched the motion of Waverly’s hips and imitated them with her own. She stepped in close to Waverly, wrapping her arms around her waist, trying not to interrupt. Waverly sensed Nicole’s approach and leaned back into her warm body, singing a little stronger.   
Nicole pressed her lips to the side of Waverly’s neck and could feel the vibrations from Waverly’s voice tickling her smile. Waverly finished the verse and then started to hum the tune as they swayed together.   
“I love it when you sing for me.” Nicole purred into Waverly’s ear.   
Waverly smiled so wide that it enveloped her whole face. Nicole raised her lips to press them delicately against the shorter woman’s cheek.   
Waverly let her hands drop down and as if on their own, they sought out Nicole’s cotton covered hips. She gripped the loose fabric and pressed Nicole a little harder into her backside.   
Nicole let out a moan. This was not going to end well. Once Nicole was moaning, there was little either woman could or would do to stop their forward momentum. 

Nicole gripped Waverly’s waist and raised her hands until she found the edge of sweater and skirt. Her fingers instinctively sought a way into the waistband of the skirt, as her lips travelled back down to Waverly’s neck. Holding Waverly’s waist tight against her, Nicole slipped the side zipper down over the other woman’s hip, and she let out a low growl.   
The smooth touch of Nicole’s fingers slid along the skin at Waverly’s exposed hipbone, and met the edge of a thong. Nicole’s head hit Waverly’s shoulder when her fingers hit the thong. This wasn’t fair. This was just going to be an innocent game: see how far we can go before we pull ourselves back, thought Nicole. But this was too real. Her arousal too great. She needed to press on. She needed to find the places where the thong led, like a roadmap to want.   
“Is this ok?” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.  
“Yes.” The shorter woman’s voice now urgent.  
Nicole’s fingers slipped lower over her soft mound.  
“What about Lent?”  
Waverly groaned.  
“Now you wish you gave up bread.” Nicole cupped Waverly in her hand and pressed up.  
“God, I want to fucking give up bread.” She called out, rocking into Nicole’s hand.   
“I guess it’s technically not sex until I enter you.”  
Waverly disentangled herself, twisted around in Nicole’s arms, and wrapped her hands around her neck.  
“If you don’t fuck me right now, Nicole Haught, I’ll revoke all toy privileges for the next year.”  
“Careful what you promise, baby.” Nicole said with a soft smile. “We only lasted a day on this one.”


End file.
